Mates
by GreenSage
Summary: How the werewolf found his mate, and What Happened Next. Warning: This story is PRE-SLASH. Haven't gotten to the slash, but I'm heading in that direction.
1. Author Notes

Title: Mates  
  
Author: Sage  
  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
  
Rating: NC-17 (eventually; PG-13-ish for now)  
  
Summary: How the werewolf found his mate, and what happened next.  
  
Feedback: I'd love to see any reviews you feel inspired to offer. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling. This is just for fun – no money is made, no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just borrowing, and I promise to put them back (in the original wrappings even!) when I'm finished.  
  
Warnings: depictions of m/m romantic and sexual relations. If that's not your bag.....then what are you doing on these lists?? The characters are young at the outset, but no serious hanky-panky until they are of age. Also, I may have seriously messed with the timeline since I wanted Lucius to be in on this one, and I couldn't think of a suitable Plot Device to get him to Hogwarts even though most people seem agree that he's significantly older than the Marauders.  
  
SPOILERS: Probably book #4. Certainly book #3. Nothing terribly earth- shattering since I plan on taking a huge left turn into fantasyland with this one.  
  
Notes: The first HP slash I ever read was Sirius/Remus fic, and I *loved* it. So I decided to write the kind of story I like to read. This is written with a nod to Gearbox, whose delightful piece "First Impressions" gave me the idea of how to start this off. Not beta'd; my very first HP effort - please be kind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- - 


	2. A New Friend

"Sirius! Hurry up, you're going to be late!" Arcanus Black bellowed up the stairs at his 11-year-old son.  
  
"Coming, Da!" Sirius shouted as he scrabbled in a desk drawer, knowing he'd forgotten something important, but unable to remember what it was. A sheepish grin stole over his angular features as his fingers contacted it -- a rememberall, something he'd doubtless need at Hogwarts and really needed pretty much anywhere if he were completely honest with himself. He stuffed it in his knapsack along with robes to change into on the train and an assortment of whimsies to keep him occupied during the trip. The rest of his wizarding things were safely locked away in a pair of trunks. As he shoved the cluttered desk drawer shut, his eyes caught on something shiny and colorful. With out knowing exactly why, he plucked the small, kaleidoscopic sphere from the drawer on impulse and thrust it into his sack after the rememberall.  
  
"Sirius!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" He clattered down the stairs and into the Great Hall of Black Castle, hoping he hadn't made them late. All during his primary school years, it had been "Hogwarts this" and "Hogwarts that." Sirius supposed that was only natural for an old wizarding family like his own, but it had put him under a rather unfair amount of pressure, if he did say so himself. His relief when he'd received the invitation to study at Hogwarts had been inexpressible. He'd positively die of embarrassment if he missed the train.  
  
"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd reconsidered," Arcanus teased his gangly son.  
  
"Reconsidered?!" Sirius was horrified. Surely his father couldn't think...  
  
Arcanus pulled the overexcited boy around to face him and met the earnest deep blue eyes. "I'm just kidding, son. I know how badly you've wanted to go to Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius deflated a little, and Arcanus' heart lurched painfully. Sometimes his precocious young son could be at once so brash and yet so vulnerable. "I just want to make you proud, Da."  
  
The older man tousled Sirius' long black hair. "Never worry about that, Sirius; I'll always be proud of you. Your mother would've been immensely proud of you had she lived to see this day. You go to Hogwarts for yourself, not for me. Live and learn and be happy."  
  
Sirius' trademark roguish smile spread lopsidedly over his face. "I will, Da. Thanks."  
  
"Good lad," Arcanus said approvingly. "We'll go through the fireplace to your aunt's flat since she lives so close to King's Cross.  
  
Sirius nodded and seized the cart that held his trunks, cauldron, and a caged owl named Screech. He thundered into the parlor as fast as his legs would take him.  
  
Arcanus caught his hand. "Sirius, I need you to listen to me for a moment. You know there are other wizarding families out there; families that have been around as long as or longer than ours. You know that I don't hold with feuding -- silly practice, really. But not everyone will feel that way, so I feel I need to warn you. The Snapes have a boy starting at Hogwarts this year, and the Malfoys' son is in his third year. They may try to make trouble for you. The lot of them have been flirting with the Dark of late, and they've never been fond of us for reasons that have never been entirely clear, so watch your step. The kids may well be okay, but if their parents are pulling the strings, things could become deadly serious."  
  
Sirius had stood, wide-eyed and silent as he listened to his father's warning. He somehow felt that this was important; too important for a flippant "sure thing, Da." So he solemnly gripped his father's forearm in a warrior's clasp. "I'll be careful, Father, and I'll never turn. I promise."  
  
Arcanus returned the grip just as seriously. "Good lad," he said again, voice hoarse with emotion. He cleared his throat. All right, let's be off." He flung a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, causing the flames dancing merrily there to flare bright green. "Zarelda Black's flat, London," he said clearly. "All right, son, go ahead. Better let me take the cart since it's tricky traveling with luggage."  
  
Sirius nodded and stepped into the fireplace, being sure to keep his elbows tucked in tightly. He shut his eyes against the vertigo that assailed him, and a moment later, tumbled unceremoniously into his aunt's front room.  
  
"Ah, there you are at last," a feminine voice said, and a long, slender hand was stuck in Sirius' face to help him to his feet. "Where's your bags, then, young man? You can't go to Hogwarts like that," she admonished.  
  
Sirius dusted the ash off his 'civvies' and turned to face his aunt. His father's unmarried sister, Zarelda Black had done her best to mother young Sirius when her sister-in-law had died so suddenly when he was small. She wasn't really the motherly type, she supposed, but that had turned out for the best. When Sirius had caught a frog on an outing in the country in an attempt to make her screech, she'd merely laughed and helped catch the little creature a friend instead. They'd got on famously after that. And she was a first rate witch, which helped immensely in little things like levitating the ever-inquisitive and notoriously uncareful Sirius out of the path of imminent danger.  
  
"Da's coming with the bags, Auntie," Sirius piped. "Said it was a bit tricky with luggage."  
  
With a rumble and a thump, Arcanus Black was abruptly spat out of the fireplace with Sirius' bags in tow. Sirius tried to contain his laughter as father and trunks tumbled across the floor to collapse in a heap against the wall, Screech violently protesting all the way at such an undignified mode of transportation.  
  
"Gracious goodness!" Aunt Zarelda exclaimed.  
  
Arcanus huffed indignantly and clambered to his feet. "Well then! Next time we'll have to apparate the bags. The fireplace was most annoyed with me."  
  
Sirius dissolved into giggles. "Hurry, Father! I don't want to miss the train."  
  
"All right, all right, you impatient whelp, let's go."  
  
"Do remember to wear your muffler when it gets cold, Sirius."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yes, Auntie," he promised as he hustled his father out the door.  
  
Arcanus chuckled and hurried down the street after his impatient son until they arrived at King's Cross.  
  
"How do I do it again, Da?" Sirius asked worriedly as they approached Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Arcanus' reply was cut off as a matronly woman shoved her spindly young son at the wall, thrusting two scrolls into his small hand. "One for Headmaster Dumbledore and one for Madame Pomfrey," she said firmly. "Light knows *we've* done all we can for you. Maybe *they* will have more luck." With that, she breezed away without a backward glance.  
  
Sirius looked at the boy, standing forlornly there with his trunks and cauldron, and cast a desperate glance at his father.  
  
Arcanus stood there stupidly for a moment, then caught on to the message in his son's eyes. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Well then, young man," he addressed the child, "is this your first time?"  
  
The boy turned enormous hazel eyes toward the father and son standing near him. He blinked, then turned to look behind him to see who the tall man had been addressing. No one was there.  
  
"Me, sir?" the boy squeaked in a nervous soprano, visibly trembling with apprehension.  
  
Arcanus swallowed hard, wishing he'd had the presence of mind to hex the bat who'd gone off and left the poor kid alone. "Yes, of course you," he said warmly, sensing that he had to be a bit gentle with this one.  
  
"Yes, sir," the child said, as he tucked the scrolls into his knapsack. "It's my first year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh good then," Arcanus said jovially. "It's Sirius' first time, as well. I can teach you both at once." He smiled encouragingly at brown-haired waif while giving Sirius a sharp nudge in the ribs.  
  
Sirius surreptitiously rubbed his sore ribs and stuck out his hand toward the other boy. "Hi, my name's Sirius Black, what's yours?"  
  
Honey-amber eyes wavered for a moment, uncertain. Then, the other child seemed to screw up his courage and lifted his pointed chin almost defiantly. "I'm Remus," he said shyly as he accepted the proffered hand for a quick handshake. "Remus Lupin."  
  
"Lupin? As in Cliff Lupin?" Arcanus asked.  
  
Remus nodded. "Yes, sir."  
  
Arcanus smiled. "I went to Hogwarts with your dad," he told the boy while mentally making a note to get in touch with his former schoolmate. Something just didn't smell right about this whole situation.  
  
Remus returned the smile tentatively.  
  
"All right, then," Arcanus said. "All you have to do is get a good running start and head straight for the wall."  
  
Sirius blinked and looked askance at his father. "You're kidding," he said, plainly skeptical.  
  
Arcanus grinned. "Nope." He pointed, and the two boys watched as an older student barreled at the wall and plunged through.  
  
Sirius goggled. "Wow. That's all there is to it?"  
  
"All there is to it."  
  
Remus tried valiantly to hide his nervousness and uncertainty.  
  
"Why don't you go first, son," Arcanus directed, sensing Remus' fear, "and wait for Remus on the other side."  
  
"Okay, Da." He turned to Remus and grinned. "Provided I don't smack up against the wall, I'll be waiting for you on the platform." Sirius was ridiculously pleased to see Remus smile and laugh at his rather lame attempt at humor.  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, squinched his eyes shut, and trundled his baggage cart at the wall, full tilt. Remus held his breath, certain that his new friend would do himself harm.  
  
A flash of cold, a bit of dizziness like he'd come through the fireplace, and Sirius was...still standing. Not smashed flat against the wall, thank goodness. He opened one eye and peeked out cautiously. And there it was, the Hogwarts Express, puffing and chugging and waiting for its cargo of young witches and wizards. He grinned.  
  
On the other side of the wall, Remus looked up at Sirius' father.  
  
"See there?" Arcanus asked. "Sirius went through okay, and it was his first time. Now you go on ahead with your things, and I'll be right behind you to see you both off."  
  
Remus nodded, then looked at the wall and gulped. He turned back to the tall, dark-haired man. "Thank you, Mr. Black," he said quietly, suddenly far too mature for his eleven years. "For...everything."  
  
Arcanus nodded encouragingly, and watched as Remus took a deep breath, shut his eyes tightly, flung himself and his baggage cart at the wall, and disappeared. Not for the first time, Arcanus promised himself to get in touch with Cliff Lupin at once. Surely the man couldn't know how Remus' mother had treated her son. Cliff had always been a first-rate sort of chap, and it was inconceivable to Arcanus that he could know about this and allow his son to be treated this way.  
  
He stopped his woolgathering and stepped through the wall.  
  
On Platform 9¾, Sirius drank in the sight of the shining Hogwarts train for a moment before a noise from behind him startled him out of his reverie. He whirled around just in time to catch Remus in one arm and his baggage cart in the other as the smaller boy careened out of the wall and onto the platform.  
  
"Steady on," he said jokingly as Remus' momentum flattened him against Sirius' taller frame. For the first time, he noticed how much smaller Remus was than himself; the tousled brown head fit neatly under his chin. He felt a surge of sudden, fierce protectiveness well up in him, for something told him that Remus was very much worth protecting.  
  
Remus warily opened his eyes and found himself nose-to-chest with Sirius Black. He tipped his head back to meet amused blue eyes and a lopsided smile. Blushing furiously, he cleared his throat and stepped away from Sirius.  
  
"Er, sorry. Thanks for catching me."  
  
"Anytime," Sirius said warmly, just as his father came through the wall.  
  
"All right then, lads, onto the train with you! I'll see that your bags are stowed properly." He promptly took charge of the luggage carts. "And Sirius, DO at least try to behave yourself, eh?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Da. I promise."  
  
Remus stifled a grin, certain he liked his shaggy-haired new friend already.  
  
"C'mon, Remus, you can sit with me if you like."  
  
Remus smiled shyly. "Thanks, Sirius. I'd like that."  
  
Arcanus watched as the two boys headed for the passenger coaches, chattering all the while. "Take care of each other," he murmured, suddenly certain that these two boys would come to mean a lot to each other. He handed off the luggage carts to the porters, then waved to the two boys through their compartment window.  
  
Sirius waved back at his father, and Remus, when prodded, followed suit. Satisfied that all was in order, Arcanus disapparated, bound for Black Castle in the Scottish highlands.  
  
"Fancy that, your da and mine going to Hogwarts together, and now the two of us on the train together" Sirius said jovially as he settled into the padded seat.  
  
Remus smiled that half-shy, half-joyful little grin that Sirius already wanted to see more of. "Rather a coincidence, I'd say."  
  
"I wonder if they were mates. Da's never really mentioned much about his time at Hogwarts, aside from telling me to look out for the ghosts and about the Houses and such."  
  
Remus shrugged. "I wouldn't know, honestly. My father doesn't... well, he's very busy," he prevaricated. "I wonder what it's like," he mused distractedly, "to have friends like that." He blushed when he realized what he'd said.  
  
Sirius blinked. "Haven't you ever had a best friend, or even just the other boys from grammar school?"  
  
"No," Remus mumbled. "I was taught at home. Didn't get out much."  
  
Sirius looked at the other boy, who was slumped dejectedly, refusing to meet his eyes, and suddenly became Very Angry. Obviously, something had happened in Remus' life to keep him from having friends, and Sirius was furious at whoever it was that had mistreated him so. Anybody who could make Remus look so miserable... well, Sirius decided that they would have to answer to him from now on.  
  
"Say Remus," he said, trying to be a bit cheerful without making Remus feel any worse, "I haven't got a best mate at Hogwarts. Would you be my best mate?"  
  
The change in Remus' demeanor was as remarkable as it was sudden. His shoulders straightened, and his marvelous eyes positively glowed as a beatific smile bloomed across his thin face. "Really??" he said in disbelief.  
  
Sirius gulped and pasted a not-quite-genuine companionable smile on his face to cover the ache in his heart for the other boy. "'Course really," he said reassuringly. "So what say you? Shall we be best mates?"  
  
Remus was already nodding enthusiastically, his light brown hair becoming even more tousled. "I-I'd like that very much," he said shyly, casting his eyes downward as his cheeks pinked.  
  
Sirius immediately decided that happy-shy-abashed was a really good look for Remus. The other boy looked quite fetching, if truth be told, and Sirius was certain that the girls would be all over him at Hogwarts. Half of them would think Remus was dreamy, and the other half would think he was unbearably cute and want to mother him to death. Some fellows just got all the luck.  
  
Sirius stood up, crossed the compartment, and plunked down next to Remus. He cleared his throat and rummaged briefly in his knapsack. "Since you're my new best mate," he began, "I want you to have this." He produced the colored sphere, about the size of a large marble, with a flourish. "My aunt made this for me when I was little. I think she just wanted to know what I was thinking half the time, but it's still neat to look at. It changes colors based on the mood of the person holding it. See it's yellow and bright blue now 'cause I'm happy and I'm a bit nervous about going to Hogwarts. Here, you take it," he encouraged.  
  
Remus had been staring at the little sphere with fascinated eyes. He blinked at Sirius' offer and glanced up apologetically. "Oh, I couldn't possibly. I haven't got anything to give you in return... Wait, maybe I do." Remus began rifling through his own bag.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was wondering how to extract his foot from his mouth. He'd genuinely meant to give Remus his little sphere as a gesture of friendship, not as an invitation to be given something in return.  
  
"No, no, really Remus, you don't have to give me anything. I just wanted you to have this. Seemed right, somehow."  
  
A muffled "Aha!" came from the bag within which Remus' head was buried. He came up with a peculiar-looking lumpish thing clutched triumphantly in one small hand.  
  
Sirius looked at it uncertainly. "What's that?" he blurted, then realizing how disgusted he'd sounded, hastened to cover his tracks. "Er, I mean, I've never seen anything quite like that before. What's it do?"  
  
Remus giggled and broke the brownish thing into two equally sized pieces, handing half to Sirius. "My parting gift from Cook," Remus explained. "She made me a lump of Regenerating Fudge. Break off a piece, and watch what happens."  
  
Sirius complied and was astonished to see the broken portion regrow itself as he munched contentedly on the fragment. "Mmm, thims s'reamlly goomptd," he mumbled approvingly around his mouthful.  
  
Remus was also happily chewing away. "Caramel pecan fudge. My very favorite. Cook used to sneak it to me every now and then."  
  
Sirius shoved the kaleidoscopic sphere into Remus' hand. Remus shyly accepted it, and Sirius watched in growing alarm as it turned the dark purples and blues of sorrow and loneliness. Slowly, so slowly, a tiny, fragile, golden filament of joy snaked its way through the deep murky mist.  
  
Worried for his new friend, Sirius gently clasped Remus' shoulder. "Why are you so sad?" he asked with artless concern.  
  
Remus blinked, disconcerted that the sphere had told his friend so much about himself. Sirius' genuine distress struck a chord within him and smashed the carefully constructed walls around his inner self to smithereens. To his mortification, he sniffled, and a tear escaped to roll slowly down his cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly.  
  
Something in Sirius twinged in sympathetic pain. He remembered how much it had hurt when his mother died, and he remembered how the only thing that had made him feel remotely better was when his father held him. Innocently figuring that the same sort of treatment might help fix whatever hurt his new friend harbored, he unselfconsciously hauled Remus into his lap and threw his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
And he was very gratified to see the sphere slowly begin to glow in the pink and golden tones of comfort and contentment. 


	3. Off to Hogwarts

Arcanus Black sat at the heavy mahogany writing desk that graced the cozy study of his family's traditional home. He twiddled with his quill for a moment before dunking it into the inkpot and beginning to write.  
  
To the Honorable Clifford P. Lupin, Greetings.  
  
  
  
Cliff, old boy, I bet I've about knocked your socks off, writing to you after all this time. We really should've kept in better touch, I suppose. I've missed you, my friend. Anyway, I'm writing because I had the pleasure of meeting your son Remus at King's Cross today. He and my boy, Sirius, are the same age and are starting Hogwarts together. Wouldn't it be fantastic if they ended up friends, too? Well, I say if, but I really mean when. They seemed to get on famously.  
  
  
  
There's an important matter I need to discuss with you, which is the second reason I'm getting in touch with you after all this time. It's not the sort of thing I want to go into in a letter, though. I'd like to invite you to Black Castle at your earliest convenience, to spend the afternoon here and have dinner with me, as well. This letter is a portkey to the castle (just read aloud the text at the bottom of the page to activate it), so please hang onto it, and send Perseus back to me with your reply. I'm truly looking forward to seeing you again, old friend.  
  
  
  
My best and warmest regards,  
  
Arcanus Black  
  
  
  
There. That was innocuous enough, conveyed his urgent wish to speak to his friend without alerting anyone else who might chance to see it, he hoped. He whistled a piercing call, and his faithful Perseus swooped into the study. Arcanus rolled the parchment deftly, and sealed it shut with scarlet wax stamped with his family crest. He tied the missive securely to the spotted owl's leg.  
  
"Right then, Perseus, this is for Clifford Lupin, of Castle Blaidd Lloches near Merthyr Tydfil, Wales."  
  
Perseus screeched and took off. Arcanus watched him go, wondering how he was going to tell his friend of his concerns.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Remus swam slowly up out of a delightful nap. He snuggled happily into the comfortable, warm...something that cradled him. It had been so long, so very long since anyone or anything had held him, and he soaked up the physical comfort like a sponge. He kept his eyes closed, fuzzily imagining that some*one* was holding him.  
  
As alertness gradually returned to him, he remembered. Remembered that he was on the train to Hogwarts, and the last conscious memory he had was of Sirius Black hugging him when the little token of his friendship told him that Remus was sad. Which meant that somebody was probably *still* holding him. Remus stiffened and cautiously cracked open one eye. Sure enough, he was still cuddled against Sirius' chest, firmly ensconced in his lap. Sirius was fast asleep above him.  
  
Remus sighed with relief. Sirius was still asleep, thank goodness. Surely it wouldn't hurt anyone if he enjoyed the sensation of being held for just another minute. He'd be sure to move before Sirius awakened. He sighed again as he settled back into Sirius' arms. Best mates, Sirius had said. He'd never had a friend his own age before. He'd been so young when the nanny had gotten distracted, and he'd toddled off into the woods near his family's estate. He'd been found an hour later, screaming from the pain of a werewolf's bite. After that, he'd rarely been let outside the castle walls, and he'd had very little to do with his parents. But Clifford and Rowena Lupin had several other children; children who had NOT been cursed by a Dark creature, and Remus supposed they were very busy with his brothers and sisters. Too busy to bother with him, except when they dragged him off to the latest wizard or healer in secrecy in the middle of the night to see if he could be cured.  
  
For his part, Remus couldn't figure out what the problem was. Every month when the moon got full, he was locked in a cage for no apparent reason since all that happened was that he dreamed he became a wolf pup. Nothing ever happened, nobody ever got hurt in his dreams, so he really was at a loss as to why his dreams were so troublesome to other people. At the tender age of seven, he'd finally sought out his older brother, Phelan. For reasons Remus did not understand, Phelan had recoiled violently when Remus had asked his innocent question.  
  
"Don't you know anything?" the older boy had spat derisively. "You're a werewolf, Remy. You're an evil creature that everyone hates." Phelan had then fled to his mother's drawing room, tattling on Remus for leaving his little room in the basement and coming into the main house without permission. Remus had been beaten and denied food for two days for that transgression. He'd well and truly learned his place after that. One thing he'd never understood, though, was why his family thought he was evil. He didn't feel evil. He didn't want to do evil things. But they hated him and told him he was evil, so he supposed it must be true. He must remember to warn Sirius before the next full moon. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his new best friend, and he was very afraid that he would. But he really truly wanted to have a friend for a while longer, and he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
He quietly considered the boy that was currently serving as his pillow. His features were sharp and angular, and he wore his raven's-wing hair long, longer than was stylish. His skin was almost as pale as Remus' own, and Remus briefly wondered if Sirius had ever been kept inside away from sunlight.  
  
The train lurched suddenly, and Remus didn't have time to move before sleepy blue eyes blinked at him drowsily. Remus' heart leapt into his throat, and he tensed, but Sirius just grinned.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Remus?" he asked playfully in a voice still hoarse with sleep.  
  
Remus relaxed, relieved. "Mm-hmm. Thanks. You make a nice pillow."  
  
Sirius snorted. "You're a passable blanket, I suppose."  
  
Remus giggled.  
  
They heard a clanking noise coming down the aisle outside the compartments. Sirius fairly dumped a startled Remus onto the floor as he scrambled for his bag to fish out a handful of coins.  
  
"That'll be the snack cart. What are you getting?"  
  
Remus blinked. He hadn't known there *was* a snack cart. "Uh, does everything cost money?"  
  
"Of course, but it doesn't cost much," Sirius said encouragingly. "Just a few Sickles and Knuts for an iced pumpkin juice and some goodies."  
  
Remus' face fell. "I suppose I'll pass, then. I've the fudge and all."  
  
Sirius looked puzzled for a moment before the light finally dawned. Remus didn't have any pocket money. For his part, Remus was mortified all over again. Sirius must think he was a pauper. He bravely tried to cover for the obvious lack of regard by his parents.  
  
"Mum was in such a hurry when she dropped me off. She must've forgotten to give me money for the trip."  
  
The dubious expression on Sirius' face proclaimed louder than any words that the taller boy doubted the slight had been the result of a flighty and forgetful mother.  
  
"Not to worry, Remus. It just so happens I've got enough for both of us," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Sirius, I couldn't accept..."  
  
Sirius cut him off. "Nonsense. Da told me to treat if I met a new friend on the train," he improvised, "so he'll be sore at me if you don't let me buy."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your folks," Remus said, relieved to take the out Sirius had offered him.  
  
Sirius smiled uncomfortably and dropped his eyes. "Not folks, just Da and me ever since Ma died."  
  
"Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry," Remus breathed as he gripped his friend's shoulder. He had a sensitive soul and felt Sirius' lingering grief most keenly.  
  
Their tableau was interrupted by the arrival of the cart.  
  
"Anything for you young gents?" the witch pushing the cart asked brightly.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat. "Two pumpkin juices, and two heaps of treats, please."  
  
"That'll be 22 Sickles, 14 Knuts. If you want to purchase a half-dozen extra cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs, it will bring the price up to an even Galleon."  
  
"We'll do that," Sirius declared and handed over a gold coin. The witch passed him two bottles of pumpkin juice, a pair of boxes filled with treats, and an extra sack for the cauldron cakes and frogs.  
  
Sirius wedged himself into one corner of the seat with the goodies spread out between him and Remus. Remus' golden eyes were wide; he'd never seen such a delightful spread in his entire life. Well, maybe at the family dinner table, but he'd always had to eat with the servants anyhow. He almost reverently accepted the cauldron cake that Sirius offered him.  
  
It was scrumptious. Remus chewed with a happy sigh. He had a definite feeling that life at Hogwarts was going to be leaps and bounds better than life at home, even if they did lock him up as his mother had threatened they would.  
  
They were distracted from their munching by a noise from the open door of their compartment. A young boy stood there, clearly another first-year, with a thatch of overenthusiastic black hair and a pair of spectacles perched on his pointed nose. His knapsack was slung over one shoulder, and his arms were full of treats.  
  
"Pardon me," he said, "but is that seat taken? The other lads in my compartment were, ah, anxious to relieve me of my snacks," he finished sheepishly.  
  
Sirius gestured magnanimously towards the empty bench seat. "Go ahead; it's just the two of us in here."  
  
The other boy smiled, relieved, and plunked himself down in the seat. "Oh, thanks awfully. I'm James Potter, by the way."  
  
"Sirius Black," Sirius mumbled around a bite of cauldron cake.  
  
James turned to look at Remus, who hastily swallowed his mouthful. "Remus Lupin."  
  
The three boys spent the rest of the train trip enjoying their treats and chattering about their various hopes, fears, and expectations of their first year at Hogwarts. By the time they arrived at the huge castle, they'd struggled into their black school robes and were properly awestruck by their first glimpse of their new residence.  
  
The platform at Hogwarts was abruptly thronged with students, the older ones drawing their wands and magicking their baggage to the dormitories before flocking off to the horseless carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts Castle. The first-years stood about in the deepening twilight looking lost until a truly humongous man rumbled at them that all the new students were to follow him, please, and not to worry about the baggage; it would be waiting for them in the dorms after they'd been assigned.  
  
And so it was that, just as night fell, all the first-years were seated in boats that began floating serenely across the glassy lake towards the school. The atmosphere was oddly hushed considering that the passengers were all eleven-year old children, who are not generally known for their ability to sit still and be quiet. But quiet they were, indeed, as the boats moved across the dark water, ensorcelled into motion in the absence of any wind or waves. Eyes like saucers, they drank in the sight of the enchanted castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Towers and turrets studded the stone exterior, and golden light flickered randomly from various windows. While the tall windows of the Great Hall blazed with light, most of the rest of the windows were dark, since everyone was in the Hall waiting for the Feast to begin.  
  
"Wow," James breathed eloquently from his seat in front of Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius answered.  
  
Remus just sat quietly, his pale skin washed to alabaster in the light of the waning moon. His attention was divided between the school, of which he was clearly as in awe as the others, and the bloated, gibbous orb in the sky, the sight of which appeared to cause him a nameless sorrow.  
  
Anxious that his new friend should be happy about their arrival at school, Sirius slung a companionable arm about Remus' shoulders and pointed ahead to the pier, where the figure of a waiting witch was becoming rapidly more distinct.  
  
"Look, Remus! That's where we're going. I wonder if she's one of our new teachers!"  
  
Remus recognized Sirius' effort to cheer him for what it was, and he smiled up at the other boy. "She rather looks like a teacher. I wonder if she'll be strict."  
  
They were interrupted by an impolite snigger from the boat behind them. "Look at the sissies," an haughty voice sneered rudely.  
  
Remus stiffened, obviously upset but prepared to take the abuse. Sirius was not nearly so complacent. He whirled around and scowled at the speaker, a skinny boy with a beaky nose and oily demeanor.  
  
"Oh leave off. You're just jealous because you haven't made any friends yet," Sirius scoffed.  
  
James had figured out what was going on by now, and he wriggled onto the seat on the other side of Remus, squishing all three of them into a space meant for two. He flung a long arm as far around both other boys as he could. "Yeah," he said over his shoulder. "You're just jealous because you haven't found any mates yet. They're good chaps, and I'm glad they've let me be their friend."  
  
Sirius beamed at James, and Remus smiled between them. He could definitely get used to this having-friends thing. As one, they turned their backs on the other boy, who quieted down after that.  
  
They all disembarked at Hogwarts Pier and approached the massive stone castle that was to be their home for the next seven academic years. The witch, a relatively young woman as wizards reckoned time, led them up to the doors of the Great Hall and then turned to address them.  
  
"Good evening, children. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're aware, I'm sure, that, here at Hogwarts, we have a feast to start off the new school year. Before you sit down to eat, however, you must be sorted into your Houses. There are four Houses here, and they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family while you're here. Your successes will earn the House points, and any rule-breaking or slovenly performance will lose the House points. Now then, follow me." She turned and lead them into a huge hall.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus stared in wide-eyed awe at the sight which awaited them. Flickering candles hung suspended in the air, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. There were four long tables filled with black-robed returning students, and a head table where the professors sat. In a large chair at the center of the head table, there sat a wizard who looked as though he must be the wisest and most wonderful sort of wizard ever. His hair and beard were long and silvery, heading rapidly towards white. A few feet in front of him, there was a stool upon which rested a dilapidated, dusty, wrinkled, pointed hat.  
  
The man rose. "Before the sorting ceremony, there are a few matters of general business that need to be addressed," he said in a deep, friendly voice. The three new friends decided they liked him at once. "For those of you who are new to Hogwarts, I am Headmaster Dumbledore. Groundskeeper Hagrid has asked me to remind all the students that the Dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, Mister Filch has asked me to inform you that Divination classes will be held in the mornings in the Astronomy tower until the ladder up to Professor Trelawney's tower is replaced. Now then, we can get on with the important matters." Dumbledore smiled and winked at the anxious first-years and sat down.  
  
Professor McGonagall mounted the steps and stood beside the stool. "Now, when I call your name, step forward to be sorted." She unrolled a parchment and picked up the old hat. "Iris Kensington."  
  
A small girl with huge violet eyes and a cap of unruly blond curls stepped nervously up to the stool. She sat down, and the Professor placed the hat on her head. "Hmm," it said, then, "Ravenclaw!" it bellowed. The Ravenclaw table cheered, and Iris went happily off to join her new Housemates.  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius gulped and mounted the dais. He perched on the stool and felt the weight of the hat as it descended upon his head. "Oh my," the hat said. "I remember your father. Only one place for you. Better be... Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius grinned and headed for the cheering Gryffindors after giving Remus an encouraging squeeze on the shoulder.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
Sirius whirled around, remembering that the Snape boy was one that his father had warned him about. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see the boy who'd insulted them in the boats step up to the stool. The hat had scarcely been put on his head when it shouted. "Slytherin!"  
  
The Slytherins cheered, and an older boy with blond hair clapped Severus on the back as he joined the table. Sirius waited impatiently while several other names were called, then finally...  
  
"James Potter."  
  
The hat had no trouble with him at all. It merely snickered and said, "Has to be Gryffindor!!"  
  
James beamed and hurried to join Sirius at the table, taking the seat across from him.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
A short, rather pudgy boy with a round face, chestnut hair, and freckles stepped up. The hat deliberated for a minute. "Hmm. You'd do well in Hufflepuff, I think, or perhaps even Slytherin. But no, I can see that you'd better be in... Gryffindor!"  
  
Another cheer from the Gryffindors as Peter took the seat next to James.  
  
"Remus Lupin," Professor McGonagall called.  
  
Remus gulped and mounted the dais. He sat on the stool and closed his eyes as the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" the hat mused to itself. "I know where to put a creature like you. S..."  
  
"Oh, please, anywhere but Slytherin!" Remus begged silently.  
  
"What's this? You don't want to take that path? Hmmm, no, I can see now that you want to fight it. You aren't like others of your kind. That takes great courage, to fight what you are. And I can't very well separate you from the other if you are to fight it," the hat said cryptically. "Then, you'll have to be in... Gryffindor!!"  
  
A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius were on their feet, cheering for their friend and beckoning him over to join them.  
  
Remus was nearly inarticulate with relief. Whatever happened now, at least he wasn't in Slytherin. A shy smile spread across his face as he hurried to join his new Housemates.  
  
Sirius pounded him enthusiastically on his back and tugged him down to sit beside him.  
  
"Remus! I'm so glad you got sorted into Gryffindor! I didn't know what I'd have done if you'd ended up in another House. Now we'll have classes together, and we'll be in the same dormitory, and we'll be able to eat together, and isn't that grand?" Sirius was so excited that he could scarcely keep up with himself as the words tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
Remus grinned at his overeager friend. "Yeah, Sirius, I think it'll be terribly grand."  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Sirius continued, "this is Peter. James and I were just talking to him, and he's going to be our friend, too, okay?"  
  
Peter stuck out a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Remus."  
  
Remus smiled and shook the other boy's hand. "Hullo, Peter. I'm pleased to meet you too."  
  
Sirius beamed as he looked on. Everything was working out famously so far. He had three new friends, and he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, just like his father. Life at Hogwarts was looking pretty good so far.  
  
The foursome waited for the rest of their classmates to be sorted. When the last of the first-years had been seated, the Headmaster rose and called out, "Let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands once, and platters upon platters of food appeared on the tables.  
  
Remus' eyes went wide. He'd never seen such an abundance of delicious food.  
  
James and Sirius exchanged matching devilish grins and filled their plates until they heaped with food. Peter was already munching happily on a chicken leg with several more awaiting him on his plate.  
  
Remus reached out eager fingers and filled his plate, smiling happily. He chomped into a thick slice of fresh bread spread liberally with butter and sighed blissfully.  
  
"I haven't tried the bread yet," Sirius joked, but it certainly looks like it's good."  
  
Remus blushed, but nodded anyhow. "It's wonderful!" he said after swallowing his mouthful. The four boys ate and chattered happily until Professor McGonagall clapped her hands and announced that the prefects should take their Houses back to the dormitories.  
  
A taller boy stood up and said "Right then, Gryffindors follow me please. Returning students can go on ahead." The older Gryffindors disappeared in a flurry of black robes and excited prattle.  
  
"I'm Evan Rockford," the prefect continued, "and I'm the student in charge of Gryffindor House. Professor McGonagall is Head of our House, but I'm in sort of her second in command. So if you do something not entirely sanctioned by the rules, make sure I don't catch you." He grinned rakishly at the first-years, who giggled in response.  
  
"Now, come this way, and I'll show you how to get to Gryffindor Tower. Evan turned and left the Hall, the dozen first-years trailing after them. He led them through halls of darkened classrooms.  
  
"Here's where you'll need to come tomorrow morning. You'll have Transfiguration with McGonagall first, then History of Magic with Professor Binns, and then Potions with Professor Widdershins. Oh, and don't forget your flying lessons in the afternoon with Madam Hooch. She's the new Quidditch coach and flying instructor."  
  
By this time, Evan had led them into the base of a huge tower. "This is the fastest way to the dorms," he said, " but you have to look sharp on the stairs; they like to change."  
  
The new Gryffindors craned their necks backward and gaped at the stone staircases as they ground ponderously against the landings while swinging through the air.  
  
"This way, please, and keep up!" Evan started up the stairs at a brisk trot, and the younger students scrambled to keep up. He paused a time or two to wait for the stairs to realign in the proper configuration. At length, he halted in front of a painting of a portly woman dressed all in pink satin.  
  
"This is our Pink Lady. She guards the entrance to Gryffindor Tower and our Common Room. She won't let anyone past without the password, so listen carefully." He cleared his throat to get her attention. "Flamboyantum Draconis!" he called, and the Pink Lady smiled and swing her painting aside. Evan hurried the first-years down the short corridor and into a cozy, dimly lit room decorated in scarlet and gold and filled with couches, chairs, and small tables.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor Common Room," Evan said proudly.  
  
The tired first years smiled, but said little.  
  
Evan assessed his weary audience. "Alright then, the rest of the details can wait until tomorrow. We'll have a meeting here after dinner. For now, you kids need to get some sleep. Boys' dormitory is up the stairs to your left; the girls' dorm is on the right. Sleep well, Gryffindors." Evan flashed them a parting smile and disappeared into the prefect's room that was right off the Common Room.  
  
"Well," James said in the uncomfortable silence that followed the prefect's departure, "I guess it's off to bed then. Come on!" He led the class up the stairs, continuing on with the boys after the girls had filed into their own dormitory.  
  
The stairs eventually opened into a large, round room with crimson-canopied four-poster beds stationed at regular intervals around the perimeter. Their trunks were all in a group in the center of the vaulted chamber. Voices drifted down the staircase that continued to spiral up around the walls, presumably the voices of the older boys who slept in the rooms above.  
  
The first-years looked at their trunks, then at each other, and grinned. James grabbed his cart and made for the bed opposite the stairs.  
  
"Dibs on this one," he called cheerily.  
  
As if his actions had suddenly unleashed a flood, the room exploded into a frenzy of chatter and activity. Sirius dove into one bed next to James, and Peter scuttled over to claim the other. Sirius hurriedly tossed his cauldron into the bed on his other side to reserve it for Remus, whose robes had gotten caught on another boy's luggage cart.  
  
"Remus, I've saved ye a space," Sirius called to his hapless friend in a Scottish burr thickened with fatigue and excitement. "Ye can 'ave the bed next to mine if ye want."  
  
Remus smiled and waved from across the room, where he was trying to extract himself from the tenacious luggage cart, which its owner had dragged across the room with Remus in tow in his haste to claim a bed. He finally wrenched his robes free and hurried over to his three new friends.  
  
"Thanks, Sirius," he said breathlessly, "I don't think Ian even realized I was attached to his baggage before he hauled me off across the room. Thanks for saving me a space." He flopped onto the bed and snuggled into the thick coverlet and fluffy pillows. "Mmm, I could get used to this," he sighed.  
  
Sirius chuckled as he opened his trunks and sent Screech off to the Owlery. Remus reluctantly dragged himself out of his comfortable sprawl and followed suit.  
  
Ten minutes later, the dormitory went dark as seven exhausted young Gryffindors found their beds and drifted off to dreamland. 


	4. Things That Go Bump In The Night

The evening was drawing to a close when Perseus the owl winged his way into Arcanus Black's study. Sirius' father eagerly took the missive the bird bore in his talons, happy to hear back from his friend. He unrolled the parchment and frowned. Instead of a cordial letter of friendship was scrawled the words:  
  
Will come tomorrow. I beg of you to keep your silence until then. -- Lupin  
  
Arcanus frowned, unsure of what to make of the hastily scribbled message. It didn't sound like Cliff at all. He continued to mull over the puzzle as he wandered down towards the kitchen of Black Castle. Arcanus had never had house-elves. He didn't hold with the idea of enslaving magical creatures, so he'd always employed wizarding folk in his household for an honest wage, as had his father before him.  
  
When he entered the kitchen, a slight, spry older woman was demonstrating the skills of bread-making to one of her two assistants. The two women turned around when the master of the house entered their kitchen.  
  
"Mister Black, sir!" the older woman exclaimed, "I dinna realize ye'd be down this evening. Somethin' I can do fer ye, sir?"  
  
Arcanus raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Maggie, I need to speak to you for a moment."  
  
"Certainly, sir. Run along now, Rose, and go see tae the fire in the Master's room while he's down 'ere."  
  
The young woman nodded. "Yes, mum. Good evening, sir." Arcanus smiled at her, and she hurried from the kitchen.  
  
"Maggie MacKenzie, you haven't called me "Mister Black" or "sir" since I was a lad. What's gotten into you?" he teased.  
  
Maggie snorted indelicately. "Well, I 'ave tae set a good example for the help, Arcanus. What's on yer mind tonight, laddie?"  
  
Arcanus grinned fondly at the woman who'd had a significant hand in raising him, then saved him from himself when his young wife had passed on. "I've got a guest coming tomorrow, Maggie, an old friend from school. Can you throw together a tea and supper for us?"  
  
Maggie drew herself up in a great show of indignation. "Tomorrow!" she squawked, "What d'ye mean, comin' down 'ere on sech short notice? D'ye think I'm a witch, 'er somethin', then?" She winked outrageously at her employer. "Aye, lad, I'll see to it that you and yer friend are well taken- care-of. Is it someone I know, then? I might be able to throw together a favorite dish for the two of ye."  
  
"Aye, Maggie, it's Cliff Lupin. Remember him?"  
  
"Ah, yes, that delightful little Welsh boy. So glad yer gettin' together with him again. As I recall, he's terribly fond of my Beef Wellington and plum puddings. Ye'll have a proper feast, so ye will. Wha's prompted this, then, Arcanus?"  
  
Arcanus sighed. "Nothing untoward, I hope. Sirius and I ran into Cliff's son at King's Cross today. Seems like a nice lad; I think he and Sirius are going to get on famously at Hogwarts. But the lad's mother...well, she treated her son terribly. I know Cliff, or at least, I did. He's a good man, and I can't believe he's aware of how his son's being treated. I feel for the lad, and I want to make sure he's properly cared for."  
  
Maggie's face took on a grave aspect. "Be careful, Arcanus," she warned. "There were a lot of rumors bandied about in my day about tha' family. Ye know the name of their estate?"  
  
"Hmmm, yes. Castle Blaidd Lloches, if I recall."  
  
"Aye, lad. Ye know wha' it means?"  
  
"No, I don't speak Welsh."  
  
"Well, I do. Enough of it, at least, tae know what that means. Blaidd lloches means "wolf's refuge." The woods around the estate are rumored to be inhabited by werewolves. The old lords always had a truce with the packs, but I heard that ended with Cliff's father. I dinna know if that has any bearing on the boy's situation, but 'tis somethin' ye'd best be on yer guard about."  
  
Arcanus nodded. "I will, Maggie. Thank you for the information."  
  
Maggie shot a shrewd look at Arcanus. "Will ye share a cup o' tea with me, lad? I'd wager we're both a little lonelier tonight now that young Sirius is off tae Hogwarts."  
  
Arcanus smiled ruefully. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Ah, laddie, he's yer son. I know wha' it's like tae send yer firstborn off tae Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you, Maggie. It'd be a kindness."  
  
Maggie pinched his cheek affectionately with her wizened fingers. "Tis never a burden fer me tae spend time with you, Arcanus. Ye know I love ye like one of me own."  
  
Arcanus chuckled and rose to his feet, seizing the startled woman in a bear hug. "Ah, Maggie, you make my heart light. And I hope you know I love you like my own mother, rest her soul."  
  
Maggie tousled his hair. "Aye, laddie, I know. Now put me down, ye great lummox, and I'll get the tea."  
  
Arcanus laughed outright. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius wasn't sure why he was awake. He was lying burrowed under snuggly warm blankets in a delightfully soft bed, and around him, only the soft sounds of his classmates' breathing broke the stillness that shrouded Gryffindor tower. By rights, he ought to be unconscious, especially after such an exciting day. He lay still for another moment, his senses stretching out, seeking whatever it was that had roused him. It was so slight that he almost missed it. But there it was again, a slight hitch in breathing coming from the bed next to his.  
  
Remus.  
  
The hitch morphed into a strangled sob.  
  
Sirius scrambled out of bed as quietly as he could and tiptoed across the intervening space. He silently lifted one edge of the drapes enclosing Remus' bed. What he saw then made his concern for his new friend skyrocket. Remus was hunched against the heavy wooden headboard, shivering uncontrollably. He had the corner of his pillow stuffed into his mouth to muffle the convulsive sobs that wracked his slender frame.  
  
Without a second thought, Sirius clambered into his friend's bed and crawled up until he could reach the other boy.  
  
"Remus?" Sirius whispered as he placed a tentative hand on Remus' shoulder.  
  
Remus' response was immediate and electric. His eyes tightly shut against the river of tears pouring down his cheeks, he hadn't detected Sirius' approach. As soon as Sirius' hand made contact with his bony shoulder, he yelped around the pillow and shot to the other end of the bed, his eyes wild and frightened.  
  
Sirius turned worried blue eyes on his friend. "It's alright, Remus," he crooned soothingly, using much the same tones as he would with a half-wild, frightened pony on his father's Highland estate. "It's only me, Sirius. Remember? Your friend?"  
  
Slowly, the remnants of the night terror cleared from Remus' golden eyes, and he came out from behind the pillow, still uncertain as to whom he could trust.  
  
Sirius extended a hand. "I bet you've had a bit of a nightmare, eh?" he asked gently. "That happens to me, too. My da always stays with me 'til I fall asleep again, and it makes me feel better to have him there. Would you like me to stay with you for a bit?"  
  
Remus looked heartbreakingly vulnerable as he hesitated, then finally decided that any port in a storm would be welcome. Eyes lowered in embarrassment, he returned to the head of the bed and crawled into Sirius' proffered embrace.  
  
Sirius swallowed hard. Remus was still shaking, and his muscles were drawn tight as bowstrings. Whatever fright had plagued his new friend this night was deadly serious. Sirius wiggled the two of them around until they were under Remus' blankets, himself seated up against the headboard, and Remus clutching desperately to his pajama-covered chest.  
  
Sirius rubbed Remus' shoulders and back, murmuring nonsense into his ear and trying to relax him. It was some minutes before Remus' trembling eased, and his breathing evened out. His muscles lost their tension all at once, and Remus collapsed limply against his new friend. By this time, Sirius was well and truly worried for his friend's well being.  
  
"Remus?" he whispered. "Are you okay now, or should I go for Evan or Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Remus tipped his face up towards his friend and shook his head quickly. "No," he replied hoarsely. "I'm okay now. Sometimes it takes awhile. Better with you here, though."  
  
Sirius' fingers tightened spasmodically on his friend's shoulders. "Sometimes??" The young Scot was incredulous. "This happens often?" Suddenly angry, Sirius silently dared Remus' nightmares to go a round or two with him. They wouldn't stand a chance against him in his current state.  
  
Remus flushed and refused to meet Sirius' eyes, sure that the other boy thought him a sissy for being so affected by his nightmares. "Yeah," Remus mumbled, "it happens every few nights. I can deal with it."  
  
Sirius' sapphire eyes flashed. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he breathed savagely. "My da always says that it helps to have someone around to fight off the bad dreams. So I'm staying right here, and you won't have to deal with it alone," he whispered stubbornly. To back up his words, he slid down until he was firmly ensconced in Remus' bed, his eyes daring the boy currently using his chest as a pillow to send him away now.  
  
Remus smiled tremulously at Sirius' expression. "Okay, you twisted my arm," he teased weakly. "Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Anytime. What are friends for? Now go to sleep. We've got classes in the morning."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
"Prat."  
  
Remus giggled, then snuggled against his friend and surrendered to a slumber that was filled with only happy dreams.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was some hours later, but still dark, when Remus' preternaturally keen senses prodded him awake with an uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched.  
  
And he was. There was a translucent, white... thing sitting in mid-air, holding a bed pillow and leering down at him wickedly. Remus' first reaction was to squeak and dive under the covers, which, of course, roused Sirius.  
  
"Remus?" he asked fuzzily. "What in the world...?" Sirius' rhetorical question was incredulous.  
  
The thing cackled. "Awwwwwwww, ickle firsties frightened?" it taunted. With that, it dove toward Sirius and pressed the pillow over his face.  
  
Remus heard Sirius' strangled yelp and peeked out to see his friend being apparently smothered by whatever demon had invaded their bed. Something dark and fierce and...dangerous sprang loose within the young Welsh boy. With a sound that was more growl than shout, he yanked the pillow from Sirius' face and snarled at the thing still holding tight to the plump cushion. His eyes flared hot, bright gold.  
  
The thing gasped and abandoned the pillow, scrambling backwards through the air in its haste to get away, mumbling something about girls being easier to scare before it bolted straight through the wall.  
  
Sirius gasped with relief. "Wow, Remus, what was that?? And thanks, by the way."  
  
Remus glared after the retreating ghost. "I don't know, but I think it's headed for the girls dorm."  
  
Sirius blinked, then started shouting to raise the alarm.  
  
"Come on, lads, wake up! We've got a nasty ghost in the tower that just headed off to scare the girls!"  
  
Peter protested sleepily. "Leave off, Sirius! Go back to sleep."  
  
James bolted out of bed. "Nasty ghost, you say?"  
  
Remus nodded. "It tried to smother Sirius."  
  
James' face went grim. "I've heard of him. His name's Peeves, and he loves to try and scare the students."  
  
Faintly, they heard a startled shriek from the direction of the girls' dorm. All seven boys scrambled out of bed and thundered down the stairs to the doorway to the girls' rooms. They were Gryffindors, after all, and a Gryffindor did not leave his Housemates to the attacks of a mad ghost. The scene when they burst into the first-year girls' room made them all stop in their tracks.  
  
Four girls were huddled on a bed, trying to avoid Peeves as he swooped at them. The fifth girl, a tall, green-eyed child with sleep-mussed red braids, was dashing after him, waving her arms and trying to shoo him off.  
  
Peeves suddenly dove and scooped up an armload of books, then perched high in the air. Cackling, he began to hurl the texts at the hapless Gryffindor girls.  
  
The boys made to spring to their aid, but Red-Braids beat them to the punch. Eyes snapping with irritation, she seized a sturdy shoe from the floor and started batting the flying books away.  
  
"That's enough, you horrid thing!" she shouted at the poltergeist. "Get out of our room!"  
  
James turned to Sirius and grinned. "I like her already," he quipped as the rest of the boys watched in bemusement, slowly figuring out that their ride to the rescue had been unnecessary.  
  
By this time, Evan had crashed into the girls' dorm, alerted by all the noise. "Peeves!" he barked. "You cut that out, or I'll report you to the Bloody Baron!"  
  
Peeves squealed in alarm, dropped the rest of his pilfered books, and dove through the floor and out of Gryffindor Tower. His panicked cries of, "No, no, don't tell!!" echoed in his wake.  
  
Evan sighed in relief and exasperation. "Sorry, girls. And boys. I forgot to warn you about our resident poltergeist. He doesn't normally come into the dorms, but sometimes he likes to try and scare the first- years during their first night here." He grinned at Red-Braids. "I can see that you handled yourselves well, though. Very nicely done! It's Lily, right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Well, Lily, I'll be sure and drop your name to our House Quidditch captain. Our Beaters graduate next year, and it looks like you'd be a dab hand at that position."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
Evan cleared his throat. "All right, you lot. Back to bed. The night's almost gone, but you can get in another hour, I think. Oh, and boys? Don't make a habit of barging into the girls' dorm at night, eh?" He winked at the first-year boys and shooed them back to their own dormitory.  
  
Sirius didn't even consider getting back into his own bed. He simply crawled in and curled up behind Remus. He didn't miss Remus' happy sigh at the renewed contact before they both dropped back off to sleep until they needed to get up for classes. 


	5. Sins of the Father

Okay, folks, this is the end of what I have already written. Thanks for all your feedback! Be aware that the update schedule will slow down from here, but "Mates" WILL be updated in the future.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day dawned crisp and clear at Black Castle. Arcanus was awake unusually early, boyishly excited that he was going to see his school chum again. He washed up, scrambled into clean robes, and clattered down the main staircase, calling cheerful greetings to all the paintings as he went. He crashed energetically into the kitchen, seizing a startled Maggie MacKenzie about the waist and shocking her assistants by planting an exuberant kiss on the older woman's cheek.  
  
"G'mornin', Maggie!"  
  
Maggie laughed and tried to look stern. "Arcanus Black, you overgrown puppy, behave yourself!"  
  
Arcanus set the woman back on her feet. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
The young assistants goggled as their supervisor ordered the boss about, and he apparently acquiesced.  
  
"Now then, *Mister Black,*" Maggie stressed, "I was about to send Mary up with your breakfast. Will you take it in your study instead?"  
  
"Aw, come on, Mags, I wanted to help get things ready for Cliff."  
  
Maggie drew herself up in righteous indignation. "You? Help in MY kitchen? Out. Out from underfoot, and OUT of my kitchen. Go to your study and eat breakfast like a good boy. Bad enough you only give me a day's notice..." she grumbled teasingly.  
  
Arcanus backed off, laughing, and headed for the kitchen door. "Yes, Mrs. MacKenzie. To the study I shall go and get out of your hair."  
  
"Mary, follow him with his breakfast. He's likely to be back in here if he's not sufficiently distracted."  
  
"Yes, mum," the young woman said, and scurried out the door behind Arcanus, breakfast tray in hand.  
  
"Rose," the housekeeper addressed her other helper, "make sure the front parlor, library, billiards room, dining room, and study are fit to receive visitors. Mr. Black is entertaining company today, and it's likely they will use more than one room."  
  
"I will, mum," the other girl said, and scampered off to freshen the drapes, dust the furniture, air the rooms, and get the fires going.  
  
Arcanus went to his study and plopped down in the comfortable chair behind his desk. Mary was quick to set the tray in front of him, sensing that without immediate distraction, he'd likely be back underfoot in the kitchen.  
  
Arcanus munched thoughtfully at a delicious pumpkin pastry as Mary built up the fire and opened all the curtains in the study to admit the morning sunshine. "Mary, if Mrs. MacKenzie can spare you, would you be so good as to check to see if my broom's in flying condition? I haven't used it in awhile. Check one of the spares, too, if you would. Cliff's not been here in years, and we may take a quick trip around the grounds."  
  
Mary nodded. "Yes, sir, I'll make sure they're ship-shape."  
  
Arcanus smiled. "Thank you so much, Mary. Ah, you ladies spoil me, taking such good care of me." He winked outrageously at her.  
  
The young woman flushed prettily. "Sir!" she said reprovingly, then grinned impishly. "You're easy to take care of, if I may say so, sir."  
  
Arcanus chuckled. "Thank you, Mary, you're kind to say so. I promise to keep out of the way. Off with you now, before Maggie comes looking for you!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" she responded cheerfully, and with a flounce of blond curls, she was gone.  
  
Arcanus reached for his mug of tea and the copy of the Daily Prophet that Maggie thoughtfully left out for him. He was scanning the editorials absently, listening to the sounds of the paintings chatting amiably with each other outside his cozy study, when someone thwacked the big door- knocker against the heavy, iron-bound oak door of Black Castle.  
  
Arcanus shot out of his chair and flew towards the foyer, beating Rose there before she could open the door. "Tray! Study!" was all he could choke out impatiently before seizing the door handles and giving an overenthusiastic yank.  
  
Rose smiled and shook her head silently as she scurried off to retrieve the breakfast tray and tidy up the study.  
  
Arcanus flung the doors open wide to reveal a blond man standing uncertainly on his formidable doorstep. "Cliff!" he shouted gladly, and swarmed forward to grab his startled schoolmate in a rough embrace. "Cliff, old boy, I'm SO glad to see you again; it has been an age! Come in, come in!" He ushered the other man into the foyer before he could get a word in edgewise. Between Rose politely taking his hat and cloak, and Mrs. MacKenzie gushing over how glad she was to see her boys together again, and Arcanus excitedly thumping him on the back, it was quite awhile before Clifford Lupin regained his equilibrium.  
  
"Arcanus," he said quietly, "I wonder if we could speak privately?"  
  
The dark haired man blinked. "Certainly, Cliff. We can use the study. Nothing's wrong, I hope."  
  
Lupin set his jaw and followed his host into the study.  
  
Arcanus shut the door behind them and gestured courteously toward the comfortable sofa against one wall. "Please, sit down, Cliff, and tell me what's on your mind. Care for a drink?" He moved toward a table in one corner that held a few decanters of various beverages for when he had company, along with the usual pitcher of iced pumpkin juice. "Juice, or something stronger, if you wish?"  
  
Cliff shook his head curtly, jaw set in grim lines, his sharp-featured face drawn tight with tension.  
  
"Cliff, mate, what's wrong? You've barely said two words to me, and you look like you're about to go in and face your Potions N.E.W.T. again."  
  
Lupin fixed his old friend with a frosty gaze. "All right, Arcanus, name your price," he ground out.  
  
Arcanus blinked. "My price?" he parroted, confused. "My price for what? You don't owe me anything, Cliff. Surely you don't think I'd go for all this time and then ask you over just to collect on some long-forgotten debt."  
  
Cliff regarded him dubiously. "You said you met my son," he said, as if that should explain everything.  
  
Arcanus smiled gently. "Aye, I did. Fine young man you've got in your boy, Remus. He and my son, Sirius, are going to be great friends, I just know it."  
  
Cliff lurched to his feet, pacing about agitatedly. "Did he harm your son? Damn, I knew this would happen! I *knew* we should never have sent him off to Hogwarts. Too dangerous. Should've kept him in isolation..."  
  
Arcanus rose and grabbed his friend by the shoulders, stopping his babbling. "Cliff, what in Merlin's name are you on about?" he demanded, his worry growing by the minute. "Remus certainly didn't hurt anyone! And what's this about isolation?"  
  
Cliff whirled around. "You mean nothing...untoward happened?" His hazel eyes glittered with desperate hope.  
  
Arcanus shook his head. "Nothing that your son did. Though you've managed to alarm me quite thoroughly. I asked you over here because I was concerned for your son's welfare. But I think you'd better explain yourself first."  
  
The look that passed over Cliff Lupin's face was one of total defeat. Well and truly alarmed now, Arcanus pulled him back across the room and sat him back down on the sofa. "Cliff, what the hell is going on?"  
  
Lupin sighed. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about my family estate." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Aye, Maggie said something about it being near werewolf hunting grounds."  
  
"For generations, my family had an agreement with the pack leaders. We let them roam in our forests, and they left our family alone. Even on nights of the full moon, they hunted on the far borders of our lands, staying well away from the castle. My father... You must remember how anxious he was to be counted among those of the Light when Voldemort first rose."  
  
Arcanus nodded.  
  
"He requested that Ministry of Magic convene a special tribunal. He dragged whatever werewolves he could trick into his traps before the tribunal, denounced them publicly, handed them over to be destroyed. The packs swore enmity to us thenceforth. My father kept us all within the castle walls after that; it wasn't safe for us to be outside. We tried to exterminate all of those awful monsters, but somehow, the packs survived."  
  
Cliff paused and took a steadying breath. "Remus was only three years old when his nanny got careless. Rowena and I were entertaining guests, so the nanny was looking after him and my older son for the evening. Remus toddled out of the castle gates after a firefly. The full moon had risen early, but it had been years since we'd heard so much as a peep out of the packs. They'd gone into hiding." His voice dropped to a shaky whisper. "When we finally found my little boy, he was on the ground, screaming and writhing in pain, his tiny shoulder torn by a werewolf's bite."  
  
Arcanus swallowed hard. "Cliff, oh no, I had no idea," he said unevenly.  
  
"Rowena was beside herself with grief and rage. She blamed me for bringing her to such a dangerous place to live and exposing our children to such risk. We tried everything to reverse Remus' condition, but all our efforts were for naught. We've kept him away from our other children; we will not risk their safety."  
  
Arcanus stared at his friend with dawning horror. "So you separated that poor little boy from his family? Cliff, how could you?"  
  
Lupin blinked. "How could I? Arcanus, he became a monster. I can't endanger my remaining children by allowing him near them."  
  
Arcanus leapt to his feet, so outraged he could scarcely see straight. "Cliff, where has your good sense gone?! You grew up around werewolves, damn it all. You know they're completely harmless until they hit puberty. The worst you'd have had is an exuberant puppy running around the house when the moon is full. And instead, you treated a *child,* YOUR child, as a monster? When I saw how your wife treated young Remus, I was so sure you must not've known. I saw her at Kings Cross, Cliff. She left Remus at the barrier as though she couldn't wait to be shut of him. Poor lad was frightened and all alone. I could not believe that you would countenance such treatment of your child."  
  
Cliff flushed guiltily. He squared his shoulders. "So. Now you know. I would not have my family's honor besmirched by my son's condition. What price will gain your silence?"  
  
Arcanus' throat worked convulsively, his revulsion plain. "You want to *buy* my silence? You're concerned about your image when you have a little boy who is obviously desperately in need of simple familial love?" Arcanus took a steadying breath. "I'll tell you what my price is. You accept Remus back into your family and treat him as your *son,* as he deserves. And if you cannot, then you let Remus spend his holidays here with your blessing and encouragement. Is that clear?"  
  
Face pale, Cliff nodded. "I'll speak to Rowena, tell her the conditions of your silence."  
  
Blue eyes snapping, Arcanus seized Cliff by his shouders and shook him. "For God's sake, Cliff!" he cried. "This isn't about *my silence!* This is about *your son!*"  
  
For a long moment, Lupin sat in stunned silence, still caught in Arcanus' crushing grip. Then, his face suddenly crumpled. "Oh gods, Arcanus, you don't know what it's like. You don't know what it's like to have a child whose very presence endangers the rest of the family, to have a child whose mother cannot stand to look at him anymore."  
  
Arcanus let his sobbing schoolmate go. "No, Cliff," he said sadly. "I can't imagine it. But then, however bad it's been for you, it's surely been much worse for Remus." 


End file.
